I just close my eyes
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver needs Percy's advice on telling his crush his feelings Only Percy already knows who it is. Oneshot


**I just close my eyes**

758 words

OliverXPercy

_

* * *

_

_"I just close my eyes_

_As you walk... Out" _

_Camera - Editors _

Percy was sat in the library as always, a third year Hufflepuff sat at his left, a first year Gryffindor, Ginny, to his right. As head boy he always tutored the younger students between four and five, if anyone had a problem they just had to go to Percy. He'd fix it. He always did. It wasn't always homework they asked him about either, sometimes it was advice for love life or even music. Despite some of the younger years opinions on him, he was known through his year for being a sociable young man.

That was why his roommate was currently sat off to a side table, waiting for the young red head to finish tutoring. Five minutes, five more minutes. Oliver sighed and waited, it was only five minutes and he was waiting for the man, at least he had a reason to watch them, right? His eyes were caught as said read head laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. Ginny grinned and hugged Percy around the shoulder, giving him a nod before skipping off with a smile. Neville met her moments later and after a few moments of quiet words walked out together, smiling shyly.

A minute or two later the Hufflepuff boy made his way out, a black ink smudge across his cheek made Percy call him back and remove said stain before letting the boy who was now doubly grateful, go on to whatever activity he was about to partake in.

"Been waiting long Ol?" Oliver jumped as the smooth tone sounded close by. Looking up he found the tall red-headed Weasley towering above him, glasses absent from his face as slender fingers rubbed at the bridge on a freckled nose. Percy blinked for a moment before putting his glasses back on and Oliver caught a glimpse of a beautiful sky blue colour which was unlike the other Weasleys who tended to have brown eyes. If he was correct, Molly Weasley had blue eyes aswell however not as intense as Percy's own.

Regaining his senses Oliver smiled up at his roommate and nodded, rising carefully as to not bump into the slighter man. Not that he'd mind bumping into him really but that was getting off topic. He was here to ask Percy for some advice and that's what he was going to do.

"Only a few minutes, Perce, not long really"

"Ah, Ok" There was a paused for a moment before Percy added " Shall we?"

"Oh, Yeah" Oliver nodded dumbly and followed the red head out of the library, barely managing to keep his eyes to the back of his friend's head after the slight detour of attention earlier.

"So, What's up? You were waiting for more then just a walk with your dear old roommate"

"Ah.. Well.. I, you see... I need your advice"

"Oh? What on?"

"Things... Love life, sort of"

"Sort of?"

"Well, yeah. I need help telling this person how I feel"

"Male or Female?"

"Male"

"House?"

"Ours"

"Ah... Year?"

"Ours"

"Well that narrows it down... Right there's five Gryffindor Seventh years, you, obviously, me obviously so that leave Jason Raspberry, Thomas Quentin and Tritan D'Arcy. Tritan and Thom are both relatively sporty, both fans of yours and seem to prefer you to the rest of the team so I'd say spark up something about Quidditch although Thom is your cousin so whether you want to pursue that if it is him is up to you. Jason, well, we all know Jason is like an older version of Fred and George so talk about some prank or something and that's about it"

"Um.. Perce..."

"Yes, Ol?"

"It's non of them"

"I know"

"Yes but, you see it's... WAIT! What?" Oliver's voice boomed out through the deserted corridor, not sure when they'd gotten there.

"I know. Oliver, you never talk or look at any of the others but loads of people think there's something going on between us"

"I.. Oh" Oliver's head dropped. Percy obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself, prat. I do like you" Percy shook his head with a quiet laugh before hooking his finger under Oliver's chin and tilting his head up. His lips pressed briefly to the Keepers and with a wink he left him. Cat and Mouse.

Oliver closed his eyes as he heard the red head walking off, his foot steps light and almost jolly.

With a cleansing breath Oliver broke into a grin, his roommate's words sinking in. He laughed and quickly moved after the other, trying to move quickly without actually running.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok so after working on an essay about three poems AND going through my sketch book to annotate the very little work that's actually in there for my fashion and clothing course I needed to write something and that was the result. It was nearly an unrequieted Marcus/ percy, percy/oliver fic but there's a lot of those. I will get round to writing a hopefully good one of those some time though


End file.
